This invention relates to container capping machines and more particularly to mechanism for applying screw caps to containers.
The most pertinent prior art is believed to consist of serveral patents to George H. Dimond as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,031,822, dated May 1, 1962; 3,242,632, dated Mar. 29, 1966; and 3,537,231, dated Nov. 3, 1970.
In the above patents and in the prior art generally a particular problem exists in controlling the rotation of the cap-applying chuck so that screw caps are applied securely but without undue force. In the latter case the caps or the containers may be damaged or the applying mechanism itself may be harmfully affected. The problem of limiting the cap-applying torque so that the caps are securely screwed to the container but without excessive force is the particular problem with which the mechanism of the present invention is concerned.